


A Quiet Place

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Cas was almost ashamed by the small noise of surprise he made when a hand flew out of a doorway of the bunker and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him inside.





	A Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Destiel Fresh Hits May Prompt: "Quiet"

 

Cas was almost ashamed by the small noise of surprise he made when a hand flew out of a doorway of the bunker and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him inside. The door closed behind him before he could fully register what was going on, a fleeting sense of panic washing over him as a hand closed over his mouth.

He blinked in the dim light, eyes locking with the mischievous green sparkle of Dean’s.

“Shh,” Dean whispered, slowly removing his hand from Cas’ mouth.

Cas frowned, opening his mouth to ask what was going on but quickly found himself silenced by lips on his. It was not an unwelcome surprise, but he couldn’t help but wonder what had brought it on.

Dean leaned into him, his hands coming to rest on both of Cas’ forearms as he tried to tease Cas’ lips open. Deciding to let Dean have his way Cas parted his lips, hearing the happy sound that Dean made as he tongue swept across the front of Cas’ teeth before going deeper.

Cas was still relatively new to the whole ‘kissing’ thing, so he let Dean lead the way. He paid attention to what he did, trying to imitate it and find what could get small noises from Dean. Bringing his hands up Cas caught hold of Dean’s hips, pulling him closer and getting a soft sound of agreement from the other man.

The need to breath pulled Dean away from the kiss, Cas taking the moment to finally vocalise what he was wondering.

“Dean,” he said in a hushed voice, something telling him he needed to be quiet. “Why are we in the closet?”

Dean shook his head, waggling a finger in front of Cas’ face before catching him by the jaw and bringing their lips together again. Dean pushed back, Cas finding himself pressed against the wall with the full weight of Dean firm against his front. It was altogether a pleasant experience, and Cas decided that he liked this.

Cas tilted his head slightly so that he could press his mouth more firmly against Dean’s, sliding his hands behind Dean’s back and drawing him harder against him. He followed Dean’s lead, brushing his tongue against Dean’s in a small game of ‘back and forth’. When Dean pulled back again to breathe Cas caught Dean’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently.

“Fucking tease,” Dean breathed, now catching Cas’ face in both his hands and bumping their noses together gently. Dean didn’t even bother to fully regain his breath before he kissed Cas again, pressing him harder back against the wall and Cas couldn’t help but wonder if they were going to have sex in the closet.

“Dean!”

The sound of Sam’s voice from the corridor caused Cas to look up, Dean tightening his grip on his face to keep him from pulling away.

“Dean!”

Cas realised that Dean was purposefully hiding from his brother. That explained the need to be quiet. Dean pressed their mouths even more firmly together, and Cas wasn’t about to end the kiss. There was something almost exciting about hiding from Sam while ‘making out’ with Dean like this. They had to do this again.

“Dean, I swear to God if you’re in the closet with Cas…”

Dean took a long step back from Cas a millisecond before the door opened, a wide-eyed innocent look on his face that would have made cupid cry as he turned toward where Sam stood.

“What the hell, Dean!?” Sam exclaimed, his iconic ‘bitch face’ plastered on. “We’re supposed to be working the case.”

“I was… eh…. Looking for something,” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “To get laid.”

Dean returned Sam’s glare with a sheepish look.

“I might just go now,” Cas said, not really wanting to get caught in the middle of the argument that the brothers were about to have. He slid out of the gap of the door, careful not to bump Sam on the way through.

“Really, Dean,” Sam started. “We’re doing this now?”

Cas didn’t hear Dean’s reply as he rounded the corner. He knew Dean would come up with some sort of explanation to excuse their behaviour that Sam wouldn’t have a bar it, and Dean would try to butter him up with promises. Either way it just meant Dean would have to send the next hour working.

After that hour though…

Opening a door Cas stepped into Dean’s room, closing it quietly behind him and crossing over to the bed, loosening his tie as he went. Dean would know where to find Cas waiting for him.

 END


End file.
